


Like A Starfish (Or Maybe Not...)

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Clones, Gen, Not Really Character Death, which is par for the phandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker has some concerns when Danny loses an arm during a battle, and from it a second Danny appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tucker

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a phanniemay prompt about two years ago. The prompt was Ectoplasm, and out of it came this: the Starfish AU.

Ectoplasm. It is, by all accounts, an impossibility. The closest thing to equate how it works is a non-Newtonian fluid. No matter how much it is broken down, into smaller and smaller parts, it will still act the same. Ectoplasm, by extension, follows the same basic principle, only to the atomic level. Perhaps even at the subatomic level, but the field of ectobiology has yet to provide conclusive evidence. However, it should be noted that current study into ectoplasm and its uses as an energy source is being conducted by Doctor Madeleine Fen-

Tucker slammed the book shut, blinking back sleep. His eyelids felt heavy, and it hurt to keep them open, but he had to know.

“Look, it's no problem, Tucker. He's actually _helping_!” Danny said, peering over his left shoulder.

“Yeah, loosen up a little, Tuck.” Danny replied, peering over his right shoulder as he eyed the other Danny hungrily.

And therein lied the problem. There were _two_ Dannys, completely identical of one another. Neither of them were very forthcoming, but Tucker wondered about that. There had been that one time the week before, when Valerie had succeeded in cutting off Phantom's left arm. He and Sam had freaked out about it, telling Danny that he should go find his arm, only to watch as he transformed back. It was perfectly fine, he had told them as he waved his perfectly fine left arm, it wasn't the first time he'd lost a limb as a ghost, and that they shouldn't worry about it.

But then, one day, instead of one Danny showing up in school, there had been _two_. Both were exactly identical in every single way (and Tucker was very glad to repress _that_ experience, as it had been more of Danny than he'd ever wanted to see), save for one of the Dannys having a pale left arm; it was otherwise nicely tanned, but from the elbow down it was like the entire arm had been dipped in white paint that had never fully washed away.

It had been Sam that had figured it out, when she was flipping through their biology textbook for the assigned homework. She had stumbled upon a set of pictures of a starfish leg, which had been cut off from the rest of the starfish, and had grown into a second, identical starfish. From what they could tell, the second Danny had grown from the severed arm, although Tucker still wanted to know _how_. Starfish were simple creatures; their physiology meant that they could easily make a copy from cut away parts. Humans, however... they were _complex_. It just wasn't possible.

Behind him, both Dannys' laughed as he slumped over onto the desk, groaning.

* * *

With two Dannys, his grades started going up. One Danny could go be Fenton, while the other went out as Phantom. They switched it up regularly, careful to make sure Jack and Maddie never realized that their son was now two people. Nevertheless, Tucker wasn't as enthused about this as Sam was (although for the life of him he couldn't understand how or why this was classified as a _good_ thing; wasn't it always Sam who protested things like this?). He knew that something bad would come of this as sure as he knew things would go bad every time something happened that involved Danny. It was a process that he had sometimes taken to roll with, as it didn't hurt to go with the flow until things went really bad. But this... There were two Dannys, each saying that they were the real one. Nothing good could come of it.

A week after the second Danny turned up, neither had shown up for school, having called in sick. Tucker hadn't really been worried, but there was something entirely unsettling about the whole thing. Two Dannys. That creepy, hungry look Danny-2 got whenever he looked at Danny. The reassurance that this (the loss of limb) had happened before. There was something missing from it all, some tiny piece of the puzzle that kept the Tucker from seeing the big picture.

Which was why he was standing in front of FentonWorks, hand poised to knock on the door, when it was opened by a harried-looking Dr. Fenton.

“Hi, Dr. Fenton.” Tucker would get answers from both Dannys no matter what. “Is Danny okay for a visitor? I mean, he did call in sick today at school, so...”

“He did?” Maddie looked almost confused, before shaking her head. “That would explain why he didn't come down for breakfast. He said he wasn't hungry, and I just assumed...”

“Well, thanks for letting me in, Dr. Fenton.” Tucker ducked under her outstretched arm and darted into the house, almost flying up to Danny's room. He called out behind him, “I've got the missed homework so you don't need to worry about me catching whatever he's got!”

* * *

Danny was coated in ectoplasm when he'd opened the door. Ectoplasm with little bits of blood in it. He grinned a grin filled with teeth that had been stained green and said, “Tucker! What are you doing here?”

Tucker couldn't say anything, could do nothing but stare and raise a shaking hand towards Danny's face. Out of habit he glanced around the hallway before pushing Danny into the room and shutting the door. He turned to start saying something (but what, he didn't know, because Danny's face and mouth and hands and Danny's _everything_ was coating in ectoplasm) when he saw what was on the bed.

To his credit, it wasn't a scream so much as the high-pitched squeaking that balloons sometimes made when small children pinched the opening shut (and would inevitably attempt to make the squeaking air sing _Somewhere Over The Rainbow_ ). Danny looked confused, before understanding crossed his face.

“This has happened before, I _did_ tell you.” He gestured to the bed and its contents. “This was just the natural order of things. The only thing that makes this time any different is that you guys found out about us.”

“Wha- wha-” Tucker was gasping, his breath falling short each time he inhaled. His mouth felt dry and itchy and he could faintly taste bile in the back of his throat.

“Don't worry about it, this _had_ to happen.” Green-coated hands dived into the contents pulling out something shaped like a massive bean, then another the exact same shape. The bean-shaped objects were placed in Danny's mouth and he spoke between chews. “I admit, the first few times it was pretty creepy, but after a while you get used to it happening.”

He swallowed, both hands dived back into the... _thing_ on the bed, and Tucker lost his willpower. Bile and half-digested food filled the wastebasket that normally hung around Danny's room, while Danny kept on eating, until there was nothing left. Tucker couldn't bring himself to watch, and barely withstood the chewing noises. He only dared to look when Danny was finished, and licking every inch of his arms and face he could reach clean.

“You see, everyone's got their own little thing.” Danny's lips smacked as he ran his tongue over his teeth. “Technus has technology, Ember's got her fans, and me... well, I've got me.”

As Danny explained it, every couple of weeks an arm or leg would fall off while he was in ghost form, and then from it would grow a new Danny. They would then find each other, and... the new Danny would fight the old one, with the winner consuming the loser. This was just a normal thing he did to sustain himself.

“So how's about we keep this between ourselves, Tucker?” Danny extended his left hand in a gesture of gratitude, and Tucker lost his lunch into the wastebasket again.

The arm was a pale shade of white. 


	2. Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wakes up in the middle of the night to the sounds of Danny having a midnight snack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should warn you, the descriptions here are quite... colorful.

The first thing Sam noticed was that the bed was wet.

The second was that there was a slurping, crunching sound coming from right next to her.

_Danny's having another one of his midnight snacks_ , she thought, and rolled over to scold him when–

She screamed, high and loud.

Danny looked up at her in surprise, before waving a green-coated hand.

“H-hey, Sa–”

The door exploded into the room, and Jack and Maddie were there, standing in the room, ectoweapons pointed directly at Danny (who was in his Phantom form). Danny, for his part, just sighed.

“Okay, I know what this looks like, but...” A hand twisted in the air, flinging bits of ectoplasm and blood everywhere. Laying on the bed beside Sam was a half-eaten Danny, who looked like he'd been peacefully asleep when the other Danny had started eating him. “This is actually a pretty normal thing for me to do.”

“Normal?” Maddie echoed, her voice cracking as she fought back tears. Danny nodded, absentmindedly lifting the uneaten hand of the partially-eaten Danny and biting the fingers off, ripping them away with a wet  _snap-crunch_ as they were chewed. Behind him, Sam gagged into the wastebasket. 

“Yeah, normal,” Danny replied between bites as he swallowed. There was a wet splash as Sam finally lost her willpower, throwing up into the wastebasket.“Tucker already knows about it, but I got him to agree to keep it a secret?”

“Tucker knows.” Maddie echoed again, and Jack was stuck mouthing the word normal while staring closely at Danny.

“How does it work?” All eyes turned to Jack, and Danny blinked as he bit into the hand again.

“Well, Sam figures it's most like a starfish.” There was more heaving behind the teen, but he ignored it. “Every other week or so, I lose an appendage and it grows into... well, me. For example,  _I_ came from this guy's right leg.” 

“No, I mean the eating part,” Jack waved his hands towards both Danny and his meal. “You're continually eating your entire body mass in a matter of, what, hours, and there's no increase in your size or body mass because of it. Unless when the split happens your mass is half of what it should be...”

“Jack!” The man looked stopped his musings at Maddie's glare. “So... if you do this all the time, Danny, then...”

“Exactly what you're thinking.” Danny nodded, a smile full of green-flecked teeth was directed at his mother. “It's how I keep myself going, really. Although I don't get why the old me always tries to find a way out of getting eaten...”

Danny shrugged and bit into the arm, tearing off a large chunk of meat from the bone. Jack shuddered and covered his mouth, a very wet-sounding belch coming from his mouth, the ectogun falling from his hands onto the floor, forgotten. Sam finally seemed to realize that she was still on the bed, as she fell off of it and onto the floor with a shriek, scooting backwards until her back was to the far wall.

Danny watched her reaction with mild confusion, before conceding that what he was doing might be weird to other people before finishing off the arm and starting in on the internal organs, prying open and eating the abdominal wall to the disgust of everyone present. He pulled out a kidney and popped it in his mouth, savoring as he bit down and felt it explode in his mouth like a grape.  _Mmm, Kidney_ . No matter how many different times it happened, Danny always,  _always_ savored the kidneys the most. 

The lungs were next, and Danny made quick work of them, not really caring for their taste (far too light and airy for his tastes). Someone on the room gagged, and then there was a shriek and a thud as everyone turned to see Jazz fainted in the hallway. Again Danny shrugged; it wasn't like he really cared what other people thought of this act, but he knew that it was the other people that would be creeped and grossed out. 

Gripping hard, the ribs were yanked out right in front of his girlfriend and parents, who couldn't stop watching as Danny devoured himself. He left the heart alone, as that was sacred and to be eaten last, as Danny went to work on the spine, each vertebrae crunching in his mouth like a hard candy and exploding with marrow like the nougat-y center. Once they were gone, all that was left was the heart, and the head.

Fingers slipped into the mouth, curling around the tongue, and  _yanked_ ; it was followed by the teeth, which were individually pulled out and consumed like candy corn. The eyes were next, and they were truly like grapes, filled with vitreous fluids that are thick and gooey like jelly. The skin, starting at the lips, was torn off, and soon all that's left was the skull itself, which is broken apart like a gingerbread house and eaten, brain included. 

And then there was the heart, which Danny reverently held up and bit into, chewing slowly and savoring the final end of his previous incarnation.

Everyone else in the room, afterwards, couldn't quite bring themselves to look at him.


	3. Danny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another old phanniemay prompt. Danny finds out new things about himself, from himself.

“Was I always this attractive?”

The question jolted Danny out of his stupor, and leaving him staring at Danny-2 in shock.

“What?” Danny-2 looked shocked, green eyes staring at him in concern ( _and hunger, never forget the hunger_ ). “I'm just stating a fact. I am a stunningly gorgeous person, aren't you?” 

“Wha- huh- bwa?” Danny was just so elegant with words in the face of his  _clone hitting on him_ . The elegance, whatever was left, vanished as a gloved hand reached up to touch his face, latex fingertips tracing his cheekbone and moving to slide along his chin. 

“In fact, I'm real curious about how you kiss.” Danny's chin was gripped and he couldn't move away, could only close his eyes and hope for the best as Danny-2 leaned in. Danny-2's breath was both cold against his skin and his breath was so very, very hot through his nostrils.

And then there was the kiss. His brain completely shut down at that point, only able to realize that his clothes are falling away (literally  _falling_ away, as Danny-2 is quick to use intangibility) and  _oh dear god_ a gloved hand is gripping his penis  _his clone was giving him a handjob_ .

What was worse was Danny had started to respond to the kiss, and was leaning into the touch. The latex felt artificial and rough against his skin, and he desperately wished that it was skin against skin, even though this was... what was this? Selfcest?

“You're thinking too much.” Danny-2 spoke between kisses ( _when did we stop that first kiss?_ ) as he trailed them down Danny's bare body and  _holy god_ were his nerves on fire everywhere Danny-2 touched as fingers trailed lightly all along his back, raising goosebumps that made Danny shiver. “Don't think – just  _do_ .” 

And the feeling of latex was gone from his cock but it was replaced with an all-encompassing feeling of  _warm_ and  _moist_ and  _oh sweet god yes yes YES_ . 

Any further thought he'd had was lost as his brain devolved into a series of unintelligible moans and whines and squeals and then there was  _teeth_ and  _no feeling at all like it wasn't even there anymore_ . Going against every part that screamed that he shouldn't, Danny's eyes slammed open and he blinked back stars as he looked down at his cock, or where it should be. Because it wasn't there anymore. Instead, there was a stump of a penis slowly oozing ectoplasm from between his legs, with Danny-2 grinning a shit-eating grin filled with ectoplasm-stained teeth. 

And yet, Danny couldn't find the words in him as he watched Danny-2 literally eat and swallow every inch of his cock. And he was  _still horny_ . 

That  _bastard_ . Making him horny and then  _taking away_ his only means of release? This was torture of the  _worst_ kind!

Then Danny-2's mouth came down, sucking on every inch of his skin, tasting it, and Danny' brain breaks down, leaving him incapable of doing much of anything except breathe and gasp as teeth came down on his skin, digging and ripping and tearing and  _why is this turning him on_ _**more** _ ?

“You are  _ delicious _ .” The word came out between bites, and it dragged along Danny's skin and dug deep, tearing into muscle and bone alike and making him shudder, letting out a breathless groan as Danny-2's teeth and groping hands came down upon his body and literally tore him apart, piece by piece. 

And he  _ loved _ every minute of it. 


End file.
